Preguntenle Al Personaje
by Vika Riddle
Summary: Les gustaria que sus personajes favoritos les respondiera sus preguntas? Conducido por mi , o sea , Vika Riddle...


Hola , aqui estoy con un nuevo fic (interactivo) que ojala les guste y logren reirse un ratito , ya q no soy muy graciosa al momento de escribir , pero bueno , hago mi mejor esfuerzo =P Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Tanina Potter ^____^espero que lo disfrute!!!  
  
Se me olvida algo??? Ah si.....LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING Y A LA WB , LO UNICO MIO ES LA IDEA.  
  
Ahora , vamos al fic.....  
  
~*~PREGUNTENLE AL PERSONAJE~*~  
  
CAPITULO 1: Intoduccion / Aclaracion  
  
-Vika , rapido , el programa ya comienza...  
  
-Si , ya voy....espera , necesito mas maquillaje!!!  
  
-Si te pones mas maquillaje vas a parecer payaso!! Ahora sal....  
  
Se ve todo oscuro , mientras se escucha el murmullo de personas que susurran instrucciones y algunos golpes. De pronto se escucha una voz masculina , que a lo lejos dice:  
  
Voz: En tres , dos , uno....al aire!!!  
  
Las luces se prenden dejando ver un escenario muy moderno , en el fondo se puede ver una decoracion imitando una ciudad , hay muchas luces de colores , y en la mitad , un gran sofa rojo con muchos cojines mullidos. Comienza a sonar una musica muy movida y nuevamente , otra voz masculina y potente exclama en voz alta:  
  
Voz 2: Bienvenidos lectores y escritores de fics al nuevo programa....PREGUNTENLE AL PERSONAJE!!! (se escuchan un par de aplausos) Y ahora , con ustedes , la conductora del programa , la señorita....Vika Riddle!!!!!  
  
Se vuelven a escuchar unos aplausos y por el costado del escenario aparece una chica muy joven , bajita , de piel clara y cabello muy oscuro ondulado. La chica , al entrar sonriendo , no se da cuenta de que hay un cable que cruza por el suelo , y dada a su torpeza digna de un elefante, la pobre muchacha tropieza y se cae de hocico al suelo. Rapidamente se para murmurando un par de blasfemias , con la cara muy roja , mientras se soba la nariz , y se planta en medio del escenario.  
  
Vika: Eso si me dolio ;___; (deja se sobrase la nariz , que en ese minuto esta morada)....Buenas noches , amigos lectores!!! Yo soy Vika Riddle , la humilde conductora , y para aclarar dudas , no tienen porque temer , no estoy relacionada de ninguna manera a cierto personaje llamado "Tom" , mas conocido como Ustedes-ya-saben-quien.  
  
Voz de Voldemort: Bonita cosa , eh?? Renegando a tu propia familia , Vika!!! Claro , deshaganse del malvado Tom , no??? Y_Y  
  
Vika: (nerviosa) *___* Ehhhh....ignoren eso. (normal)Bienvenidos a mi programa "PREGUNTENLE AL PERSONAJE" , el unico programa donde ustedes , amigos lectores , son los que llevan las riendas de este humilde fic. La logica es la siguiente: En cada capitulo traremos de invitados a diferentes personajes de la famosa saga "Harry Potter"....Para que?? Muy simple: ustedes , amigos escritores y lectores , pueden dejar reviews haciendoles preguntas al personaje invitado. En esto no hay que ser timidos , pueden ser preguntas de lo que ustedes quieran , desde las mas sencillas hasta las mas indiscretas e indecorosas (pero manteniendose en el rango G , por favor) ademas , pueden mandarles todo tipos de piropos/cometarios/halagos/regalos....Como ya ven , al ser este el primer capitulo , no hay invitado , y tendran que contentarse con ver mi hermosa persona ^^....  
  
Voz de Voldemort: Engreida ¬¬  
  
Vika: Te dije que te callaras , o me vas a espantar al publico!!! Bueno , queridos amigos , me siento honrada al anunciar que el primer personaje que ha aceptado venir al proximo capitulo es nada mas y nada menos que.........que........eh , Nicholas , quien es proximo invitado???  
  
Nicholas , camarografo principal: O.o Que clase de conductora eres Vika??.......es Sirius Black ¬¬.....  
  
Vika: Ah , si , el increible y sexy Sirius Black!!!! ^^ , ay , que emocion!!!...... Asi que , chicos , prparense para el proximo capitulo , va a estar que arde!!!  
  
Se vuelven a escuchar aplausos y algunos grititos de chicas.  
  
Vika: Bueno , eso es todo por hoy. Ya saben , dejen sus reviews con sus preguntas para Sirius y nos vemos pronto en un nuevo capitulo de "PREGUNTENLE AL PERSONAJE"!!!! Señoras y señores , que tengan ustedes muy buenas noches.  
  
Voz 2: Corten!!!  
  
Las luces se apagan y Vika se dispone a salir por el costado. Nicholas , el camarografo principal se va a comer una rosquilla sin darse cuenta deja la camara encendida y grabando. Vika , a tientas por la oscuridad , logra pasar encima del cable sin tropezarse , pero acto segudo , la chica choca de frente con la camara encendida y vuelve a golperase la ya moreteada naiz. En la camara queda grabado el golpe.  
  
Vika: Mi***a!!!(se lleva las dos manos a la nariz , la cual esta sangrando) Quien dejo esta cosa aquí?!?! Y encendida ademas.....  
  
Vika apaga la camara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Les gusto??? Ojala que si......ya saben , dejen reviews para Sirius , y el mismo en el proximo capitulo se las respondera ^_ Chaus , besos!!!! 


End file.
